


Some Things You Just Can't Hide

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [24]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon writes porn novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Just Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt, technically stolen from [](http://i-love-jersey.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://i-love-jersey.livejournal.com/)**i_love_jersey** : Brendon writes porn novels, gives one to Ryan & he goes all heart eyes over Brendon.

"Hey, this is Brendon and he writes porn," is how Brent actually introduced the young teen to Ryan.

Brendon blushed a little and nodded. "It's true."

Raising his eyebrows, Ryan smirked as he shook Brendon's hand warmly. "You should show me sometime."

Brendon just blushed harder.

***

They never really talked about it, so Ryan eventually forgot about it. At least, he did until they were recording the album in Maryland and a seventy page black spiral notebook showed up on Ryan's pillow. There was a sticky note on the front that read, 'You asked for it' in Brendon's handwriting, but it was otherwise unobtrusive and innocent looking.

Ryan knew what it was, so he waited until that night to open it and begin reading it. The two main characters, both male, were in a cabin in the mountains, stuck together for several months. Ryan was so caught up in the story, by the time he went to bed at 3AM, he was already halfway through.

Brendon never asked Ryan about it the next day, never gave any hints that he had even given it to Ryan. However, he caught Brendon looking at him a lot more often, as if he were waiting for something.

As Ryan continued to read the story that night, it became clearer and clearer that the two men in the story were slowly getting closer, more friendly. They ended up having sex, and by the time Ryan had finished the story, he was so painfully hard that he dropped the notebook on the bed and immediately shoved his boxers down.

Wrapping a hand around his cock, Ryan sighed heavily, for a moment just feeling the familiar weight and warmth. He finally brought his hand up to lick his palm before gripping his cock again, starting off with long, slow strokes.

Eventually, his thoughts about the story turned to thoughts of Brendon and how such an innocent little Mormon kid knew so much about sex; gay sex, at that. His hand moved faster as he imagined Brendon doing all kinds of dirty things to him, finally coming with a harsh breath.

Cleaning himself off, Ryan quickly made himself presentable and sprinted off to Brendon's room with the notebook in his hand.

"Yeah?" Brendon answered when Ryan knocked on the door.

Ryan opened the door to find the lead singer perched in the middle of his bed, his glasses on the end of his nose and a pencil in his hand, another notebook spread open before him. He smiled when he saw the spiral in Ryan's hand.

"I read it," Ryan told him, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Brendon pushed his glasses back up by the nosepiece, an unreadable expression on his face. "What did you think?"

Ryan bit his lip and looked down at the ground, still feeling a little of his post-orgasmic bliss. Now that he really thought about it, he didn't quite know how to tell Brendon what he thought of it.

Brendon stood and went to the elder boy, tipping his chin back up with a curious look on his face.

"I...," Ryan started, meeting Brendon's eyes for a second before looking away again.

"Look, I don't care if you hated it, Ry. Just say so."

Ryan's eyes snapped back to Brendon's then, shaking his head a little. "No, no, I didn't hate it. It's just..." Ryan chewed on his lip again before bringing a hand up to cup Brendon's cheek. "I think there may be a few things you could teach me."

Brendon's smirk grew slowly, turning his face a little to nip at Ryan's thumb. "Didn't you just come? You might have to wait a little bit."

Ryan's eyes widened, a red tinge coming over his cheeks. "How did you...?"

Brendon chuckled, taking Ryan's hand and leaning in close. "Some things you just can't hide."  



End file.
